Talk:Dorothy Furlan da Liberi
Good Character & A Question A really interesting character. True to the myths of Succubi, though I'm curious. Does Dorothy have subordinates, and if so. Would it be possible for my eventual Daemon character to belong her little group? And if so, which rank would be appropriate, if there at all are any? Njalm2 12:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hmm, well I do have plans for Dorothy, big plans, aside from being an antagonist, but that probably wont come for some time. As for now though, sure he can be in Dorothy's Army. I still have to get around to creating them, but Dorothy's such an interesting character, that I'm going to be writing her own storyline that will eventually lead up to the main one. Which reminds me, need to come up with a story arc for her. Hmm...probably a one-shot detailing her origins....and another of how she got her Army. Probably do an RP together in concern to your character. As for ranks? Hmm, that will be determined at a later date. Dorothy though is smart, power alone wont determine rank, rather can you get what she wants done. Even if you were weaker than one member, if you could beat them, through tactics or other means, then she'll probably rank you higher. But as for now there isnt any sort of rank. --- Illuminate Void 18:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Allright then. Thank you Well, whatever she wants Rutilus would likely follow her anyhow. No matter how he ends up, he'd still follow her. He's loyal that way, kinda like. Well.. A dog :P Also, you might want to scan her description and such for suggestive themes. Bear in mind that the people on here can be pretty strict, I imagine. Though the suggestions seem rather innocent to me, its no telling what other people'll do. Njalm2 18:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Regeneration Abilities Alright, so, while reading through I noticed something a little confusing. You state on her regeneration abilities that... "Dorothy possesses the ability to regenerate from wounds dealt to her, allowing her to regrow lost limbs, internal organs, and even her head". If that's the case, what would be a fatal wound? Generally speaking, I think a fatal wound would be damage dealt to a major organ; basically, something which mortals would describe as "fatal". If she can lose her brain or heart without dying, then it wouldn't really be fatal... >-< To summarize, "If she can regenerate her head or other necessary internal organs, what would be considered a fatal blow?". Thank you for your time! Wahpah 04:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well precision based attacks are essentially nullified. So then, how do you deal serious damage? At this point, you're left with little choice but to dismember her or cause significant damage to large portions of her body, such as blowing off an arm along with her half her chest. She'd regenerate of course, but it would take a little bit of time. For Dorothy or imho, any Diabolus, if you think like a mortal in terms of fighting them, you're almost guaranteed to lose. Honestly a Diabolus could freely shift around their organs (they are innate shapeshifters) if they wanted to, making precision hits useless to begin with. The possibility is in there, its just that no one's taken advantage of it yet. So to reiterate a "Fatal" wound, would be ones that damage large portions or remove portions of their body. No different than if you were fighting an amorphous creature or any other without a discernable anatomy. Luckily, her regeneration is tempered by the fact that in her normal form her skill is generally going to be less, significantly so than most opponents of equal level. Any master will have a distinct advantage in any exchange, as most of her "power" in offense and defense stems from her durability and extreme physical strength. In any given fight, she's going to take more damage than the opponent, however her regeneration allows her to stay in the game. Thats her balancing point. At least prior to using Epithet, but she's wary of using it even then. Its not like Bankai or Resurreccion, as announcing one's Epithet carries a certain degree of risk. I hope that cleared things up, if not you can ask me to clarify. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It did! :D Thank you for setting me straight. I guess I'm kind of stupid for thinking on terms of mortality on a bleach fan fiction, but what I really meant was a creature with a human body anatomy. ^~^; Besides that, I really enjoyed reading this character. She's awesome, in layman's terms. Good day, sir. Wahpah 05:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC)